<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely by TBJRomeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362444">Lovely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo'>TBJRomeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Augurey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor &amp; Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphini has always been a bit of a troubled youth. When she was small, she lived in the Rowley orphanage with almost twenty other children, all of whom showed her no kindness. At the age of six she ran away from the orphanage, much to the dismay of Mr. and Mrs. Rowley who both truly loved the girl.</p>
<p>By the time she was ten she had been arrested three times and had actually spent a year in a juvenile detention facility, and is quite proud of it thank you very much. However, her pride in what she has done does not equate to pride in who she is. For Delphini is actually quite insecure and often wonders why her parents abandoned her and why others seem…. apprehensive around her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Augurey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend of mine asked me to take Delphini Riddle and give her a better story arch than in CC. I'm not sure if this is a better arch but it's what came to my mind. I decided to post it because I like sharing my crazy/weird au stories.</p>
<p>Trigger Warning: Swearing, Mentions of attempted rape, Violence against a child, criminal activity, and Vivid imagery.</p>
<p>I'd say this is probably the worst chapter in the fic as it is the only one that deals with these topics. I apologize that this is the intro, it sort of just happened. The rest of the story is more inline with Book 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> has always been a bit of a troubled youth. When she was small, she lived in the Rowley orphanage with almost twenty other children, all of whom showed her no kindness. At the age of six she ran away from the orphanage, much to the dismay of Mr. and Mrs. Rowley who both truly loved the girl. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While on the streets she was taken in by a gang of misfit kids. Their leader, an American boy named Xavier, taught her all the criminal skills one needs to survive. </span>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> learned these skills quickly and became the best thief in the gang.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she was ten she had been arrested three times and had actually spent a year in a juvenile detention facility, and is quite proud of it thank you very much. However, her pride in what she has done does not equate to pride in who she is.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> For </span>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> is actually quite insecure and often wonders why her parents abandoned her and why others seem…. apprehensive around her. Now she will be the first to admit that weird things happen around her; Once, while running from the cops she ended up on the roof of a building. The other building was well over five feet away so the cops pretty much had her cornered. She couldn’t explain why but </span>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> decided to jump and somehow, she landed on the other roof safe and sound. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever she had a nightmare, things around her would shake and glass would shatter. </span>
  <span>Once </span>
  <span>Slaymon</span>
  <span>, a youth who was also in the gang, said he saw her body floating off her bed when he went to check up on her, but he was drunk off his ass at the time so that story was merely laughed off by all whenever he spoke of it</span>
  <span>. The worst incident, in </span>
  <span>Delphini’s</span>
  <span> opinion, was the one that led to her running away from the orphanage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> On the night of her sixth birth day, </span>
  <span>March</span>
  <span> 18</span>
  <span>th </span>
  <span>19</span>
  <span>86</span>
  <span>, an older boy snuck into her room and attempted to do horrible things to the young girl. In a cruel twist of irony, he never got a chance to do anything horrible to her but she managed to do something so terribly awful to him she couldn’t do anything but run hard and fast away from her crime. A crime she didn’t understand and couldn’t bear to think about, yet it haunts her always.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even now as the eleven-year-old looks down at her small dreary town from the roof top of a high law firm building she can’t help but wonder what exactly happened to that boy and how exactly it happened. All she remembers is that he had her pinned down and his mouth was on hers. She wanted him to stop, to leave her alone, and then there was something wet running down her cheek. The boy collapsed on top of her allowing her to push him off her body. To her horror he was bleeding from his nose and ears. After a moment or so he started shaking and foaming at the mouth but why? What could </span>
  <span>caus</span>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey </span>
  <span>Klepto</span>
  <span>, you ready?” A soft yet masculine voice inquired.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl turned her head so she can look behind her. There stood a tall boy, who looked to be about fifteen, with shoulder length blue hair and golden bronze skin. His silver eyes meet her greens. She nodded while slowly moving back so her legs are no longer dangling over the side of the building.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are we doing tonight, X?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked while pulling black leather gloves out of his back-jean pocket. He slipped them on then pulled out another pair and handed them to the girl. She took the gloves and pulled them on before being handed a long thick black wool piece of fabric.  Examining it briefly she realized that it was a ski mask. A pensive look crossed her face as she looked between the mask and the older boy. It was only then that </span>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> realized something big was going down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was in the way his eyes kept scanning the roof, how he anxiously shifted from foot to foot, and his attire was........off. Gone were the short-sleeved band tees he had taken to wearing, as the spring had driven away the frigid winds of winter, replaced by a thick long-sleeved black turtle neck sweater. She imagined that it must feel like hell wearing that on such a hot night. Looking down she saw freshly polished black combat boots rather than the beat up black and red chucks that had become a signature of his. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Xavier what exactly is this job?” She asked pensively as her eyes met his once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to rob a bank.” He said with the utmost excitement, before pulling on a black ski mask.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Look I just need you to use your mad skills to help us open the safe. It’s </span>
  <span>gunna</span>
  <span> be easy kid and once it’s done, we’ll be able to live better lives.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But we can’t, the bobbies will- “</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t do shit if we’ve got you on our side kid, trust me</span>
  <span>…..</span>
  <span>this is for the best.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl gave pause as she turned away from him, to mentally weigh all the outcomes of his job. Seeing her lack of enthusiasm Xavier closed the distance between the two of them and placed his hand on her shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey aren’t you sick of begging? Of people looking at you like you are a piece of shit on their brand-new leather boot? Aren’t you tired of people making snide remarks about your clothes and security guards always following you around stores, even when you’ve got the pounds to get what you want? Don’t you want to do more with your life?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> pondered his questions and sure enough she had grown tired of it all. For the life of a street kid is not fun nor is it safe. She is constantly moving around, hoping that a shelter will take her in, begging for money from people who don’t give a shit about her, being so hungry she can barely think straight…... No this was not the life she wanted, but…. could a bank robbery truly be the beginning of a new start for her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it will help?” She asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Money makes the world go round </span>
  <span>hun</span>
  <span>, if you’ve got enough of it you can do whatever you want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How much we </span>
  <span>talkin</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier smiles as he realizes that he has her attention now. He leans down so they’re at eye level before whispering, “This bank has 67,203,252.62 pounds. You, Santana, Rex, </span>
  <span>Pookie</span>
  <span>, and I are </span>
  <span>gunna</span>
  <span> take as much as we can fit in our duffle bags. I’m takin two bags and getting as much as I can.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Delphini’s</span>
  <span> heart began to pound at the thought of so much money. He’s right even one ninth of that can be a major game changer. She looked into his eyes with a sinister smirk of her own.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do exactly?” she asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Xavier smirked then stood upright, watching as she slipped the mask on her head too wear like a beanie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to crack the safe.” He said, as if it were the easiest task in the world.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> smirked as her right hand wrapped around her left wrist allowing her thumb to brush over a small scratch of a tattoo at the base of her palm. The image was that of a broken lock with wings and the letters LB in a beautiful script beneath it. This idiosyncratic chicken scratch brought the girl much pride, as of all her theft skills, picking locks and cracking safes were her best and favorite. She had gotten it while in jail for breaking into a convenient store, in her defense it was rather cold that winter and she was really hungry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.” She said confidently.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, now let's go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two traveled to the “safe house”, which was just an abandoned factory on the out skirts of town. It was the perfect hide out for Xavier’s plan. It was simple really; He, Santana, and Rex would hold up the bank and </span>
  <span>Pookie</span>
  <span> was to stay in the car and keep a look out. While this was going on </span>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> would crack the safe. It was supposed to be simple, and at first it was, but then things got a bit complicated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though she was at the center of it, the incident wasn’t </span>
  <span>Delphini’s</span>
  <span> fault. For how was she, an eleven-year-old girl, who just found out about this job mere hours before it, to know that the safe had an alarm that went off ten minutes after being opened. How was she supposed to know that Rex was high on meth and would flip out when he heard the alarm? How was she to know that he would start shooting people, including Xavier and Santana. How was a child supposed to foresee the unknown? They don’t and she didn’t. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, she just stood in the vault with four swollen duffle bags, two in each hand, staring at a mad man with a gun pointed right at her. Her body was rigid as tears streamed down her cheeks. The girl didn’t want to die in fact she didn’t even want to be there. She wished she were back in her little crack shack, sleeping on the dingy mattress she found. Anywhere but here, here is not safe and right now safety is all she wanted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“GIVE ME THE BLOODY FUCKIN BAGS YA COW!” He yelled angrily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> would have but she was completely frozen with fear. However, in his current state, Rex failed to see her fear and viewed her action as defiance. In a fit of rage, he pulled the trigger five times. The girl closed her eyes, knowing exactly what was to come.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue a cloud of black smoke surrounded her as the bullets neared. It was a strange occurrence but </span>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> didn’t register it, she was too busy praying to be somewhere else……to be home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An intense burst of pain shot through the girl followed by the feeling of floating through the air. However, this was not the serene floating like in her dreams, no this was chaotic, </span>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> felt like she was being tossed around like a rag doll. She felt her body stretch and contort in ways that were unnatural and every time they did, she felt a wave of agony more intense than the last. Suddenly </span>
  <span>Delphini’s</span>
  <span> body collided with something hard. She could feel some of her ribs crack due to the impact. Her hands gripped the straps of the bags as her jaw clenched just barely stifling a pain filled yelp.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open as she lays against something hard. The first thing she saw </span>
  <span>was a stone roof with the upper half and corner of the wall missing. Through the hole she was given a clear view of a black sky lit only by the massive full silver moon.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell.” The girl gasped as she looked around.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To her utter shock she was no longer surrounded by steel walls, pounds, and safety deposit boxes with a harsh light beating down on her. Now she was in a room with</span>
  <span> charred stone walls covered in graffiti and holes strewn about. The splintering wooden floor was coated in a thin layer of dust and grime</span>
  <span>. There were vacant webs haphazardly placed around the room by spiders that lurked in the shadows. She sat up as slowly as she could, not wanting to make her pain any worst.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Home. How the hell did I end up here?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> moved to stand she felt an agonizing pain all over. However, she ignored it as her first thought was to hide the bags. She managed to get to the far-right wall, where there was a painting of men attacking women and children in a large golden frame. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Delphini</span>
  <span> set down the bags then pulls the frame towards her. It swung out like a door opening to reveal a black tarp. With one hand she lifted the tarp while the other loaded the bags into the hollowed-out space behind it. As soon as all four bags were in, she lowered the tarp and pushed the painting back in place.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once that was taken care of, she gingerly pulled off her black shirt to better asses whatever damage may lay below. Though each movement was painful she managed to get off the top then tosses it aside before looking down at her alabaster skin. What she found was far from what she expected.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the left side of her belly, just a few inches higher than her navel, was a long and deep gash that was spilling out blood. There was a large oddly twisted looking hole above her right hip and another long-jagged wound on her left arm. The sight was absolutely terrifying and she had no idea what to do. Adding to her anxiety was how hard it was for her to breathe and dark clouds splotching her vision.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A groan passed her lips as the girl scanned the room. Yes, she’d been in bad situations before, yet none whereas precarious as this one. Lost and completely alone the girl decided to do something she’d never done before, rest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Delphini staggered to the small dingy mattress on the stone floor, collapsing flat on her back. She stared up at the moon till the darkness consumed her. It’s a rather somber moment, when an eleven-year-old child decides to slumber in the arms of death.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ministry of Magic</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS AN UNRECOGNIZED MAGICAL CHILD IN LONDON! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!” Minister Cornelius Fudge bellowed at the director of the misuse of magic adolescent division, Edward Tonks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked the minister in the eyes, not even flinching at the his harsh and rather loud words.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t actually that outrageous; In the wake of the Wizarding War many unrecognized magical children have popped up all over England, this child will be our twelfth case.” He stated briskly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Minister was stunned by this revelation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that possible?” He dug.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well during the war many families placed magical barriers around their homes that blocked out all forms of magic, including the one that normally detects newborn magical babes. If a child were born in a protected home and their family were killed before they were announced than the child goes unrecognized. The first child was a surprise but his use of magic was discreet enough to go unnoticed by muggles while still being detected by us. It was simple enough to just tell Headmaster Dumbledore and have him send out a professor to get the student, like they do with the muggle-</span>
  <span>borns</span>
  <span>” Edward explained.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh..” The minister’s body relaxed as a soft sigh left his lips, “Well then why have you called me to your office at such a late hour, Teddy?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as I said the other children used magic in a discreet enough manner to go unnoticed by muggles while still being detected by us…..but this child……this one </span>
  <span>disapparated</span>
  <span> in the middle of a bank.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cornelius Fudge’s eyes went so wide Edward thought they would fall out of their sockets.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT DID WHAT?!?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard what I said and there is very little time to do anything but clean up this mess. I called you so you can order the DMAC to deal with it before the muggles scramble away and spread word of the child’s actions.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cornelius nodding erratically turned on his heels and walked away, leaving the room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Edward called after the man as he snapped his fingers three times.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four tiny pale grey men with large floppy bat like ears and bald heads stood before the man. They were all dressed in little black suits with polished black shoes. Their heads were held high so their large pointed noses were aimed at the ceiling. These men were known as house elves, the common servants of witches and wizards, but these elves were not common elves. No these four were orphans raised and trained by Edward to be his personal workers. Their loyalty makes them more trustworthy with sensitive information. They listen and follow orders to the T and are really quick about it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My boys I need you to follow protocol. Vex go to the </span>
  <span>DoMPIS</span>
  <span> office and inform Lazarus that we have another UC to deal with. Chester contact Nanette from </span>
  <span>DoMR</span>
  <span> and tell her the same. Nexus ask Tom if he has a spare room. </span>
  <span>Krackle</span>
  <span> tell Andy I may need her assistance. Apparate them to my location as soon as you can.” Ted ordered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four nodded then </span>
  <span>disapparated</span>
  <span> to their respective locations.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were gone Teddy turned to his oak wood desk and began walking towards the black leather seat behind it. When he reached the chair, he sat down and looked at the crisp piece of parchment on his desk. There was wet black ink on it that read:</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We have another unrecognized child. This one was found because it </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>apparated</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> in a bank. It is obviously more powerful than the others so I believe it is of the utmost importance that you send someone to The Leaky Caldron to speak with it. You know our normal protocol. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely,</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                                                Tonks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edward looked at the paper then pulled out his wand and tapped the paper twice. It disappeared in the blink of an eye. The man stood then closed his eyes and relaxed as a thick black cloud swirled around him from his feet till it consumed his whole body. The cloud brings with it chaos as it lifts him from the ground and attempts to rip him to shreds as it flung him to his next destination.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Edward's eyes widened as he assessed His new location. He was standing in the center of a rundown Street lined with busted up and boarded up shops. To his surprise he knew exactly where he was. A shudder ran through him as tears welled up in his eyes and his chest tighten up. Three loud cracks sounded behind him but he ignored them as his eyes scanned the ruined village. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Juventas</span>
  <span> Grove, one of the first mixed cities to fall to you know who.” A deep gravelly voice gasped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall muscular man with cropped golden blonde hair and a hard-square face stepped forward so he and Edward were shoulder to shoulder. His pale grey eyes darted all around as similar feelings began to fill him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our home, old friend.” Teddy sighed sullenly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall curvy woman with porcelain skin and thick auburn hair, which fell past her elbows, reached forward and wrapped her arms around the waist of Edward.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry my love.” She says as she rested her chin on his shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus, there is a child lost in this wreckage.” said a dark-skinned woman with a dark brown, almost black hair, bob cut streaked with silver.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was short and rather portly with a round head and worried hazelnut eyes that darted all over.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to need more people.” Minister Fudge stated as he stepped out of the shadows near the group. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> With a flick of his wand he shot up a gold flare, that would be invisible to muggles but would act as a distress beacon for any Witch or wizard in the area. Its golden hue reflected a minor issue that anyone could assist in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as quickly as the flare was sent up, copious </span>
  <span>apperation</span>
  <span> clouds appeared to answer the call. As the clouds cleared an array of people, from young teens to the elderly, of all races and socioeconomic backgrounds appeared. The lot of them looked around, completely shocked by the location. </span>
  <span>A young curvy girl with short spiky bubble gum pink hair stepped forward as her gaze fell on Teddy and the woman holding his hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks different from everyone else that had showed up, as they are all wearing robes and pointed hats. Instead she has on baggy black cargo pants with a lot of zippers, pockets, and chains. Said pants are hanging low, even though she's wearing a black leather studded belt, so her V-line as well as a pair of black and yellow checkered boxer briefs are slightly visible. Since she's wearing a long-sleeved black crop top turtle neck that stops at her diaphragm, her modestly defined six pack is also visible. Everything about her is hip and edgy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, what’s </span>
  <span>goin</span>
  <span> on?” Asked the young girl as she gets closer to Edward.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was completely caught off guard by her presence as was his wife.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dora what are you doing here at this hour?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns and nods her head towards a short and stocky ginger boy with a well-trimmed undercut. He also stood out due to his faded blue jeans and a dingy white tank top, that showed off his well-defined arms. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was on a date with Chuckles and we saw the flare so we came.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy glared at the boy while his wife smiled and waved.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s going on?” Dora asked her parents.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Before they could respond Minister, Fudge held his wand to his own throat and bellowed, “There is a child missing in this wreckage! We ask that you assist us in finding it!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please just spread out and search any and all areas a small child could hide.” Teddy added.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost immediately the people surrounding the original group dispersed in all different directions to find the child. The ginger boy walked over to Dora and her parents then placed a hand on her lower back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Tonks.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no time for pleasantries, we must find this child.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Children don’t Apparate for no reason Andy. Either this youth is extremely powerful, or they’re in so much danger their magic forced them to Apparate. Either way we can’t dally.” He said low so only those closest to him could hear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words hit hard and lit a fire in his daughter that he’d only seen when she told him she wanted to be an </span>
  <span>Auror</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll find it dad, I swear.” Dora vowed before briskly walking away, face morphing into that of a bloodhound.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles simply nodded and started walking in another direction. He knew better than to follow Dora, as the two had a knack for distracting each other. Andromeda and Teddy also parted ways for a similar reason.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nymphadora</span>
  <span> Tonks was focused as soon as her father told her the severity of the situation. She sniffed the air hoping to pick up the scent of something any-. She paused mid stride as something new invaded her nostrils.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iron?” She thought aloud while turning to face a decrepit church.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Children don’t Apparate for no reason.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father’s words caused knots in her stomach as she realized what she might actually be smelling.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THE CHURCH!” She called out hoping someone with more skill than her would hear while she ran.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished she could Apparate there but she’d never been before so it would be to dangerous. There was some rustling and footsteps around her but that wasn’t reassuring.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If they’re running they must be young.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone get a medic and the ministry workers the child’s hurt!” Dora Called out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group following her seemed to disperse as she finally reached the church.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ascendio</span>
  <span>!” Dora said as she focused on her feet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body shot up into the air, so high everyone in the search party could see her but she paid them no mind. Rather she looked down at the roof and found a hole. Turning her arms into bat like wings she was able to position herself right over it. To her horror and shock, she saw the child, clear as day. It was beautiful, with silver blonde hair and alabaster skin. Its square face was peaceful, as if the child was sleeping, however the pool of crimson consuming it told a different story.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Vermillious</span>
  
  <span>Tria</span>
  <span>.” She damn near yelled, while lifting her hand to the dark sky.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright red flair shot from her hand and soared high up before violently exploding just as Dora landed beside the dingy bed. There was so much blood she couldn’t see the wounds and she was far from a healer, but that didn’t stop her from rushing to the child’s side. It was unconscious and barely breathing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The kid’s dying, I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> do something…..</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without really thinking about the consequences Dora placed her hand on the child’s bare chest, focusing solely on her wounds.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Decorio</span>
  
  <span>Reparo</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows it was a bad idea, as the mending spell was not meant to be used on flesh and therefore it would leave unrepairable scars, if it actually closed the wound but she had no choice. Two loud cracks echoed through the room as the holes began to close.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dora!” Teddy sighed as his eyes fell on his daughter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>More cracks sounded as the original group of Ministry employees and the minister himself appeared.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin’s beard.” Cornelius gasped as he saw all the blood.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t hold back his tears at the sight before him, the small and frail kid coated in blood. Andromeda said nothing as she raced to her daughter’s side to tend to the youth. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the </span>
  <span>peaceful</span>
  <span> face. It was so familiar, too close to home. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible.” She whispered while pushing a few stray strands of silver hair from her face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her hands ran through the girl's hair it turned a chestnut brown color, just a few shades darker than her own.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda looked to her Dora who seemed confused. While giving Tonks a sullen smile, she swiftly pulled out her wand and aiming it at the youth’s belly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Aguamenti</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A jet of clear water shot out and hit the youth’s stomach. Dora summoned a rag and began cleaning the red tinged alabaster.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what to do.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did great Dora; you saved the child’s life.” Her mother praised.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this child Nanette?” </span>
  <span>Cornelious</span>
  <span> asked the dark-skinned woman beside him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approached the bed, wand drawn then bent over to place the tip of her wand in the pool of blood on the bed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Quaerite</span>
  <span> Genus.” She said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her wand absorbed some if the blood before lighting up and pointing to Andromeda. A vibrant brown carnation appeared over the woman’s head. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s your niece?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air grew thick as the others in the room stared at the girl, now seeing what Andy saw.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, the rumors were true....... Bellatrix had a child.” </span>
  <span>Cornelious</span>
  <span> muttered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she a </span>
  <span>Lestrange</span>
  <span> or.....”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lazarus's question sent a chill down Andromeda’s spine as she summoned a cloak to drape over the child.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister was many things but I guarantee you she was no harlot. If anyone is this girl's father it’s </span>
  <span>Rodolphus</span>
  
  <span>Lestrange</span>
  <span>.” She growled while scooping the youth up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know of this child?” Lazarus asked accusingly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t spoken to my sisters since I was DISOWNED for eloping with Teddy.” She retorts.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nymphadora</span>
  <span> take the child to the Leaky Cauldron, room 12.” </span>
  <span>Cornelious</span>
  <span> ordered softly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda and</span>
  <span> Lazarus</span>
  <span> glared at each other as the woman handed the child over to her, now standing, daughter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, mum, I’ll keep an eye on her.” She says before </span>
  <span>Apparating</span>
  <span> away.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll contact the Malfoys and we’ll get all of this settled tomorrow.” The minister sighed as he looked around the room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three of the five </span>
  <span>Apparated</span>
  <span> away, leaving only husband and wife. The man raced over to her and pulled her in a tight embrace just before she broke down.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dora got to The Leaky</span>
  <span> Cauldron</span>
  <span> Tom immediately guided her to the room, even opening the doors for her when they got there. Nexus stood in the center of the room, hands clasped behind his back and eyes trained on Dora.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck.” </span>
  <span>He said before </span>
  <span>leaving the room, closing the door </span>
  <span>behind him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nex</span>
  <span> can you </span>
  <span>go </span>
  <span>home and get me </span>
  <span>a set of pajamas </span>
  <span>and some underwear.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded then snapped away.</span>
  <span> Dora was tempted </span>
  <span>to </span>
  <span>just lay her </span>
  <span>down but there were still splotches of blood </span>
  <span>drying</span>
  <span> on her skin.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Evanesco</span>
  
  <span>V</span>
  <span>estimentum</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls clothes </span>
  <span>disappeared as she carries the girl to an oak door across from the bed. </span>
  <span>Tonks</span>
  <span> opens the door revealing a beautiful rustic bathroom.</span>
  
  <span>The floor is made of large polished stones, each with a unique color with natural swirls of discoloration. The walls are painted a soft burgundy with a tan trim. The tub looks like it's made of mahogany wood. However it's made out of stainless steel colored mahogany and wrapped in magically waterproof mahogany.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dora set Delphini down in the tub then turned on the water, making sure it was warm. The fact that the child hadn’t woke up made Dora feel extremely nervous. Sighing s</span>
  <span>he picked up a soft puffy yellow sponge on the edge of the tub beside a bottle of liquid soap. She dipped the sponge in the water then picks up the bottle of soap and pours a generous amount in the center. As gingerly as possible Dora rubs the sponge over Delphini’s chest, back and arms. After a few minutes, once there was no more blood on the child, Tonks drained the tub. Dora wordlessly cast a spell that caused a warm gust of wind to blow over the child, drying both her and the tub.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting the child again Tonks carried her back to the room where a pile of clothes is waiting on the bed. The teen swiftly dressed the girl then tucked her in under the soft blanket. She sat beside the girl softly stroking her hair as tears welled up in her eyes.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to post i just got so caught up in it I ended up making it too long and had to split it in half. Also just a warning I did not review this before I posted it cause if I did I'd probably start adding again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delphinie’s eyes flutter open slowly as her head shakes left and right. She finds herself in a room with stone walls. Her body is covered by a heavy brown comforter. Slowly the girl sat up and looked around the room. The first thing she saw was two oak dressers pushed close together against the wall. Beside the dressers was an open door that seemed to lead to a bathroom. On either side of the bed are small nightstands. Pushed against the left wall, under a translucent window, is an oak work desk with a matching chair in front of it. Suddenly a door creaked open causing her to look to her left.</p><p>A portly little man wearing a pinstriped suit coupled with a green and silver striped neck tie, a long black travelling cloak, lime green bowler hat, and pointed green boots entered the room. Behind him a group of other people followed; two older women, two older men, and one teenage girl all still younger than the original man. The women are gorgeous tall, slim, very pale, and radiating a certain aristocratic elegance that makes the child gasp. Yet, they are not exactly the same as the younger woman has blue eyes and long blonde hair. The other......</p><p>A sharp pain radiated through the child’s skull as her vision became blurry and distorted. The feeling of fear and sadness filled the pale room. <em>Suddenly the brown-haired woman is looming over her with her thin lips pulled back into a sweet smile.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>No this is not the same woman…..her hair is pitch black instead of light brown and her eyes are heavily-lidded and grey with long eyelashes.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“There, there little one. Mama’s got cha.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Delphinie felt weightless as her body was lifted in the air. The woman was Infront of her before being over her again. Her body is swayed softly as the woman starts humming a sweet tune.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heart and soul, I fell in love with you Heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly Because you held me tight. (The woman moved her pointer finger to the girl's lips.) And stole a kiss in the night.” Her voice was soft yet course and a bit soothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tiny hand wraps around the finger tight, causing the woman to smile impossibly brighter. She laughs, a harsh tone that sooths her to her core as the woman continues to sing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heart and soul, I begged to be adored Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly That magic night we kissed There in the moon mist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She leaned down pressing soft thin lips to the girl’s forehead. Long, thick, shiny dark curls tickled her cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling Never before were mine so strangely willing-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Delphinie’s eyes grew heavy and her vision began to black in and out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s it my sweet, sweet Delphi.”</em>
</p><p>She opened her eyes looking at the brown-haired woman, breath quickening as she huddled against the headboard. </p><p>"Finally awake I see." He says kindly while taking off his hat, revealing rumpled grey hair, and pulling the child’s attention away from the woman.</p><p>“Am I dead?” Delphini asks, eyes unable to not look at the woman.</p><p>“No Darling.” The woman sighed sweetly as she walks towards the bed.</p><p>She sat beside the child then reaches out causing the girl to flinch away. </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m your aunt, Andromeda Tonks. The pink haired girl is my daughter Nympha-”</p><p>“Tonks.” The girl pipes kindly also stepping forward with a bright smile.</p><p>She looks cool, punkish and fairly modern against the others. To Delphinie’s shock the girl's hair seems to become more vibrant as she got closer. She paused eyes going wide and smile brightening.</p><p>“You’re like me.” She says as she reaches out and touches the child’s now light brown hair, matching her aunt’s.</p><p>Dora closes her eyes and her hair turns the same color. Delphinie grabs a strand of her own hair, which turned back to its normal Silver blonde only now tipped bubblegum pink.</p><p>“I can help you learn how to use it, if you’d like.”</p><p>The offer causes the child to look from Dora to her aunt, before finally moving back to the others.</p><p>“You’re my Aunt as well, yes?” She inquires; eyes boring into Narcissa’s own.</p><p>“How-”</p><p>“You two look alike.” Delphinie states pointing between the two women.</p><p>“In fact, I hope I look that good when I’m in my fifties.” </p><p>Nymphadora burst out laughing at the comment while her father attempts to stifle his own, turning his back towards the young girl. A scowl came upon Lucious’ face as he flipping his shoulder length platinum blonde hair, arms folding his over his chest before his hair had time to settle. </p><p>“You have your mother’s sense of humor.” The woman snides.</p><p>“Hmmmmm……well, why don't you make like my mother and sod off.”</p><p>Before Narcissa could respond Cornelius cleared his throat. </p><p>“You must be very confused child.”</p><p>She looked at him then said, “I still think I’m dead.”</p><p>“You’re not dead, child.” The blond man hissed causing her to roll her eyes.</p><p>“We saved you from the church before you died and brought you here to recover.”</p><p>Delphini looked back at the woman sat beside her as she placed a hand on the child shoulder.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you didn’t deserve to die, no child does.” Teddy piped.</p><p>“Some children do.” </p><p>Narcissa and Delphini locked eyes. Narcissa couldn’t help but smirk before turning to her husband.</p><p>“My love, you should return home to Draco.” </p><p>He looks at the child with a quirked brow before turning his gaze to the woman in his arms.</p><p>“I love spending time with that boy.” He chuckles then kisses her head.</p><p>They release each other then he turns around and walks out the door. </p><p>“You’re a Witch, sweetie, and you come from two very wealthy families.” Cornelius announced.</p><p>He was done with the pleasantries, he needed answers. Before she could say anything, he continued, “Before you ask again, no you are not dead, you were just lost for roughly eleven years. Last night we found you and now you will be integrated into the Wizarding World.”</p><p>The child nodded then said, “Ok......I have questions.”</p><p>Cornilious smiles then nodds.</p><p>“Ok...Soooo magic?”</p><p>“You will Learn about Magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my dear.” Andromeda pipes with a soft smile as she reached out to stroke the girl’s hair.</p><p>Delphini flinched away from the contact causing Andromeda to pull her hand away but she couldn’t stop herself from resting the hand on the youth’s shoulder.</p><p>“Now that you turned eleven you will be able to attend Hogwarts and learn all there is to know about magic and our world.” Andy added.</p><p>“Ok......so why is.....the......Wizarding world?” The child paused to look at her aunt. Andromeda nodded so Delphini continued, “Why is the Wizarding World hidden?”</p><p>“We, prefer secrecy.” Fudge shrugged.</p><p>The answer left a bad taste in Delphini’s mouth but she set it aside as a more pressing question came to her mind. Her body tensed as hard green eyes fix on Narcissa.</p><p>“You mentioned my mother?”</p><p>“Bellatrix was our older sister.......Sheee....she fell in with the wrong crowd and got arrested, as did your father Rodolphus Lestrange. That’s why you were lost” Andy said.</p><p>Apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree.</p><p>Delphini never took her eyes off of Narcissa and everyone in the room noticed.</p><p>
  <em>She knows more......they all do.</em>
</p><p>Nodding the child broke eye contact.</p><p>“This has all been really intense …...I think I need a bit more rest.”</p><p>Before anyone could really respond she crawled under the covers, turned her back to them, and curled up in a ball. </p><p>“Ok, sweetie.....” Andromeda says softly, stroking the child's hair as she did.</p><p>“We’ll be back tomorrow.” Cornelious sighed Before gesturing towards the door.</p><p>Narcissa apparated away while Andy stood making her way to her lover. Together they followed Fudge to the entrance. Suddenly Andy stopped and turned back.</p><p>“Dora?”</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on her.” </p><p>There was silence then the door closed. Again, silence hung heavy in the room.</p><p>“She was the brightest witch of her age, your mother......cruelest too.....But mum says she wasn’t what everyone thought she was. Said she was a good big sister who would always stick up for them and play with them. But she was a pureblood woman living in a very traditional house hold, raised to hate muggles and muggleborns....really anyone that isn’t a pureblood witch or wizard. The dark lord presented her with an opportunity and.....well mum says it was a trap.....says he saw the poison that was already in her heart and realized if he added more venom and power, he could make a monster. Mum doesn't think aunt Bella was innocent in any of it but she does feel that if it weren't for the gasoline, he threw on her fire, your mum would probably be working for the ministry not trapped in Azkaban.”</p><p>“What’s a muggle and mudblood?”</p><p>“A muggle is what we call all non-magical folks and mudblood is an extremely cruel name for a magical child born with muggle parents......think of mudblood like a racial slur.”</p><p>“Is that why she’s in Azkaban?”</p><p>Tonks shook her head with a somber sigh.</p><p>“No…..They tortured two Aurors, Magic cops, Frank and Alice Longbottom, beyond measure…….I heard they don’t even recognize their own son.”</p><p>Delphini felt her heart drop into her stomach. Dora moved closer to her cousin, but she didn’t know what to say or do.</p><p>“She wasn’t always like that.”</p><p>Both of the girls jumped at the sound of their aunt’s monotonous tone. They turned to the woman now carrying a black jewelry box. She walked over to the bed then set it down between Delphini and Nymphadora.</p><p>“She loved you so much infect she spent a small fortune on 12 custom wands made by Mykew Gregorovitch, said her princess deserved the best.”</p><p>Dora rolled her eyes while Delphini’s brow rose.</p><p>“Is that....is that really what she said?”</p><p>Narcissa looked at her softly for a moment, hand reaching out to caress her cheek.</p><p>“Your mother loved you dearly.” </p><p>Delphini looked over at Tonks, who shrugged with a somber smile. With a sigh her gaze fell on the box. It was smooth and wide but other wise unassuming and by far to small to hold twelve anything. Moving forward she slowly reached out and touched the lid. Gold numbers began to seep out of the wood and float in the air.</p><p>I. <span class="u"><strong>Torda</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Ebony <br/>
 Core: Tribrid [Webbing and dragon dragon heartstring wrapped around a Thunderbird tail feather]<br/>
 Length: 151/2"<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand Carved Black &amp; White Ebony Handle. A Pitch Black Gaboon Ebony Shaft, with protective ruins</p><p>II. <span class="u"><strong>Dibutak</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Cedar and African Blackwood<br/>
 Core: Tribrid [Unicorn and Demiguise hair wrapped around a Chimera Scale¼]<br/>
 Length: 15"<br/>
 Characteristics: Cedar shaft. Hand carved Celtic Knots along African Blackwood handle with a 20mm clear blue Phoenix Flint ball at the end.</p><p>III. <span class="u"><strong>Jsis</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Surina<br/>
 Core: Hybrid [Hippogriff Feather soaked in Boomslang Venom for 8-months.]<br/>
 Length: 16"<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved solid Surina wood wand with a metallic blue stained handle that has an intricate line pattern.]</p><p>IV. <span class="u"><strong>Zenbitou</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Birchwood<br/>
 Core: Rougarou Hair<br/>
 Length: 12"<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved solid Birchwood wand with a clear Morganite ball at the end and a matching rod at the tip.</p><p>V. <span class="u"><strong>Canyx</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Surina <br/>
 Core: Quadbrid[Vampire fang united with a werewolf fang at the root by crystallized ash and wrapped in mermaid hair.]<br/>
 Length: 201/2”<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved solid shou sugi ban Surina wood wand.</p><p>VI. <span class="u"><strong>Loqisix</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Birchwood<br/>
 Core: Tribrid[Hippogriff Feather bound to a Chimera Scale¼ by werewolf wiskers]<br/>
 Length: 15"<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved solid Birchwood wand with a waved shaft and a 20mm Merlinite ball at the end.</p><p>VII. <span class="u"><strong>Phurloesik</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Alder<br/>
 Core: Tribrid[White River Monster Spine completely wrapped with werewolf hair and soaked in vampire blood.]<br/>
 Length: 201/2”<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved alder wand that has a natural finial flame pommel.</p><p>VIII. <span class="u"><strong>Dar'lastor</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Blackthorn<br/>
 Core:<br/>
 Length: 14"<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved solid blackthorn wand with a waved shaft.</p><p>IX. <span class="u"><strong>Tynvelion</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Holly<br/>
 Core: Hybrid[Fairy wing wrapped in rougarou hair]<br/>
 Length: 19"<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved holly wood wand with onyx details.</p><p>X. <span class="u"><strong>Ruljitoh</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Pure Gaboon Ebony<br/>
 Core: Tribrid[Doxy wing wrapped in Unicorn hair and soaked in mermaid blood]<br/>
 Length: 161/2”<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved pure gaboon ebony wood wand with elongated claw pommel.</p><p>XI. <span class="u"><strong>Nephrex</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Cherry<br/>
 Core:  Hexbrid[Augurey, Hippogriff, Phoenix, and Thunderbird tail feathers bound together with mermaid hair and dragon heartstring]<br/>
 Length: 15"<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved cherry wood stained black and blue.</p><p>XII. <span class="u"><strong>Zensillion</strong></span><br/>
 Wood: Elm<br/>
 Core: [Crystallized Basalisk blood wrapped in Unicorn hair and soaked in Phoenix blood.]<br/>
 Length: 19"<br/>
 Characteristics: Hand carved mission stained elm wand with a spiraled shaft.<br/>
The shocked and borderline appalled look on Tonk’s face said more than enough about these wands.</p><p>“Bella wanted to make sure you had as powerful a wand as could be crafted, but she wasn’t sure what that would look like. So she, you father, and uncle began collecting things….. Powerful things that they gave to Gregorovitch and he managed to craft these.”</p><p>Dora shuddered causing Delphini to look back at the box.</p><p>“Do I have to choose now?”</p><p>Narcissa shook her head.</p><p>“You can’t take forever either you need a wand before you go to school.”</p><p>The youth nodded before resuming her earlier position.</p><p>“I really am tired.” She lied.</p><p>“Very well. Come along niece, let us take our leave.”</p><p>Narcissa’s order and cold gaze weighed heavy on Dora. On the one hand she wanted to stay with Delphini but on the other….her aunt is terrifying.</p><p>“Right….ummm I’ll be back tomorrow to go school shopping and stuff.”</p><p>Delphini simply nodded, eyes closing tight as tears leaked from them their ducts and rolled down her cheeks. A loud crack filled the room and, for the first time in forever, the weight of her loneliness felt crushing.</p><p>
  <a href="https://photos.app.goo.gl/4MiLzDeN8yjiwMuX7">Wands 1-4</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://photos.app.goo.gl/YQTJeBvjZUn9mdKV6">Wands 5-8</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://photos.app.goo.gl/83DV6ru9C34qLAmd9">Wands 9-12</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys can actually vote for which wand she gets. If there is a tie I'm just gunna flip a coin but if no one cares I'll just roll a die.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>